bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
100% Completion
To obtain 100% completion in Bully, Bully: Scholarship Edition ''and Bully: Anniversary Edition, requires the completion of numerous tasks, listed below. ' ' Achieving 100% Completion To obtain '''100% completion' in Bully, Bully: Scholarship Edition ''and Bully: Anniversary Edition, the player must accomplish all of the following: * Complete all 52 Story Missions * Complete all 16 Side Missions (24 Missions in ''Scholarship Edition and Anniversary Edition) * Complete 41 Errands (out of 50) * Complete all classes to level 5 (6 classes in ''Bully'','' 10 classes in Scholarship Edition and Anniversary Edition) * Collect all 75 Rubber Bands * Collect all 40 G&G Cards * Smash all 25 Garden Gnomes * Collect all 6 Transistors and learn all fighting moves * Smash all 27 Pumpkins from Halloween * Smash all 19 Tombstones from Halloween * Pick the lockers after Halloween﻿ to obtain Werewolf Mask and Bandit Mask * Unlock all trophies in the Jimmy's room (36 trophies in ''Bully, 40 trophies in Scholarship Edition ''and Anniversary Edition) * Win all Go-Kart Races (all 8 races) * Win all Bike Races (all 14 races) * Complete all Lawn Mowing Jobs (Park: 3 levels and House: 3 levels) * Complete all Paper Route Jobs (all 4 levels) * Purchase all clothing items (at School Store, Worn In, Aquaberry and The Final Cut) * Take all Yearbook photos * Win all 5 Boxing Matches (You can start the match from 3:30 pm onwards after Chapter 2 is unlocked)included random challenger match (the reward is $20) * Get high score on all Arcade Games (ConSumo, Nut Shots and Monkey Fling) * Ride each Carnival Ride at least once (Big Canyon Railway, Big Squid and Ferris Wheel) * Win each Carnival Game at least once (Strike Out, High Striker, Splish Splash and Shooting Range) * Buy all items from Carnival Shop * Win the Penalty Shots and Keep-Ups minigames at least once * Buy 100 Sodas * Drink 500 Sodas * Pull any fire alarm 20 times * Travel 100 km on foot * Travel 50 km on skateboard * Travel 100 km on bike * Fail any class 5 times * Get 1,000 projectile hits * Beat up the secret pirate on the southern part of the large island at Bullworth Lake (It can be seen here) Non-required tasks Below is a list of extras that don't need to be done for '''100% completion', but are still available for the player. * Complete all 50 Errands * Complete all Detention tasks (Mowing minigame: 3 levels in all 3 Parks on Spring/Summer/Fall and Snow Shoveling minigame: 3 levels on Winter) * Win all 4 Dodgeball Challenges (You can start this challenge after Gym Class (all 5 levels) are completed) * Collect all clothing items (all 307 clothing items in Bully,'' all 334 clothing items in ''Scholarship Edition ''and Anniversary Edition'') included Prison Uniform * Play and win Future Street Racer 2165 and Future Street Racer 3D arcade games at least once * Win a Midget Wrestling wager at least once (at Carnival) * Get fortune at least once (at Carnival) Reward "Perfectionist" Achievement (X360 version, iOS version and Android version) References Category:100% Category:Completion